Hopless to your love
by Angel of Death and light
Summary: all new i need 10 reviews to put a second chapter


Hi peeps! Well I have yet another story out and I haven't decided if it's a gundam fic or not so I need your help I need you to vote who the 5 boys should be. I won't but chapter 2 out til I have 10 reviews. Oh and also I would like to give a shout out to:  
  
Dark cosmos  
  
Lovely Videl  
  
Hope-chan  
  
Matt and Don (you know who you guys are!)  
  
Jp  
  
Thanks guys for the help and hope to see you soon  
  
Disclaimer : I own the girls except for Usagi, and I don't own the 5 guys, who ever they may be.  
  
Helpless to your love  
  
By: Angel of Death and light  
  
Chapter One  
  
The day was dismal and raining, which made life a living hell for Hope and Faith who were on a mission. The mission was almost over and Hope was glad tremendously for that fact. As they drove back, Faith was silent and had a thoughtful look on her face. "We are almost to the Peacecraft dorms so I need you to call Usa-chan and tell her that we have the info." Hope said as she revved the engine to go faster. Faith looked over and nodded briskly before dialing the number on her cell phone. "Usa-chan? We are coming back so get some sleep." Faith ordered and Hope heard a vague, "Goodnight Faith-chan, Hope-chan" Before the dial tone. Hope smiled and said in a laughing voice, " She always was the kind of princess who could sleep on a dime." Faith nodded and giggled quietly. The air in the car seemed to be less tensioned now and the girl's sat in quiet contemplation.  
  
When they go inside their dorm, Hope collapsed on the couch and fell asleep. Faith smiled down at Hope and pulled a quilt up over she shoulders. She then continued to check on Usagi and then to her room. After changing to baggy pants and a loose T-shirt, Faith crawled into bed and curled up for sleep. But the feeling of lost love that had bothered her all night rose a gain in the back of her head. And unknown to her, Hope had been fake sleeping as the feeling of lost happiness and love rose in her chest and became an uncomfortable burden to her heart. But, like Faith she pushed it away and decided sleep was more important then, some silly feeling that they couldn't understand.  
  
The next morning, Hope awoke early and showered. She took her school uniform and put it in her school bag. She changed into a loose gi and quickly grabbed her school bag. Hope wrote a note to tell her friends were she was going to be, then left quickly. She walked quickly and was soon in one of the smaller training rooms. Hope dropped her school bag and stretched her body out. "This school is pathetic but we can't leave because of our mission. Damn Dr. M, she likes to screw us over don't she?" Hope whispered to herself and began to punch and kick the punching bag. By the time, she was finished; the punching bag that was about to fall so Hope put it out of its misery. It fell in a heap that Hope just walked away from it. Hope sat down quietly and closed her eyes, hoping to get some mediation in before classes.  
  
Mean while…Faith had awoken to a quiet dorm. She walked to the kitchen to find an empty coffee cup, so she refilled it again and drank slowly the hot liquid. She saw the note Hope left and shook her head. "Always gone before everyone. Your really are a loner Hope-chan." Faith whispered as she drained her cup and left the kitchen to wake Usagi. "Usa-chan, hurry or we will be late for classes. Hope-chan will meet us in class ad she said if you're late then your punishment will be a long and heavy training session with her, and you now how she is with training." Faith said as she lightly shook Usagi. Usagi looked up at her with sleep filled eyes and asked in a drowsy voice, "Do you think she was serious?" Faith nodded gravely and left to get dressed. Usagi smiled and stood up, stretching quietly. Faith jumped into the shower and smiled into the spray. 'Today will be good. I hope….' Faith's thoughts trailed off quietly as she finished her shower with thoughts of her classes. Usagi looked at her uniform and pulled it on over her head. Faith looked at Usagi's face and said, "These things are ugly and believe me if I could wear something else then I would." Usagi nodded and grabbed her books. "Lets get going before we are late!" Usagi said as she ran out the door, only to fall from bumping into someone. "Gomen." Usagi slipped before running off. Faith smiled at the fallen boy and followed Usagi. The boy looked up startled at the angel that had just knocked him down but shook his head, his eyes returning to their cold state form before he was knocked down. Faith and Usagi met Hope outside the class. She looked calm, and Faith assumed that she had meditated before the class. "You guys are almost late. You two are very lucky, only because I am feeling…lenient, now hurry and get inside." Hope said, her voice mock serious. Usagi giggled as she walked in and took her seat. Faith laughed quietly and took her seat to the right of Usagi. Hope just walked in and took her seat on the left of Usagi. Hope began to type on her laptop, her fingers dancing across the keys. Faith pulled her notebook; she began to write down lyrics to a song she had been working on for a short time. Usagi just sat looking out the window, her mind wandering. Soon after they came in five boys walked in and took their seats in front of Usagi, Faith and Hope. 


End file.
